Chili meets Aunt Blossom
by kkman57
Summary: Eh, just a simple short story of how Bubble's daughter meets Blossom for the first time. More info on my DA account


"Mom I don't want to meet her!" Chili argues, putting on a pout face.

"Come on, Chili. Today's the day you meet Blossom." Bubbles said, combing her daughter's Mohawk.

Blossom was in the living room. "Hmm... does she even likes dolls?"

"But she's an old hag!" Chili yells at her mother.

"Hush your mouth Chili!" Bubbles scolds her daughter. "Do not disrespect your aunt!"

"Ok, ok." Chili said almost sadden for getting scolded.

"Yes, this should be enough. Maybe we'll watch a video, later?" Blossom knocked on Bubbles and Maggie's door.

"Oh looks like Blossom's here." Bubbles said with glee.

"Yeah the wicked witch of the west is here." Chili said, laughing like witch.

"Chili!" Bubbles scolds her daughter again.

"Ok, ok, last one." Chili said.

"It better be." Bubbles said very serious.

"I have super ears, remember?!" Blossom said from the other side of the door.

"Oh Blossom!" Bubbles said, floating over to the door, before opening it. "Sis!"

"Bubbles!" Blossom hugged her sister. "How are you?"

"I've been super duper full of joy!" Bubbles said, tightly hugging her sister. "So how has your children been adjusting to Springfield?"

"Oh, don't get me started." Blossom giggled. She broke the hug and looked at Chili. She smiled at her and patted her head. "Hello Chili, nice to meet you... properly."

Chili couldn't stop glaring at her, with her cheeks puffed up. "Hi...man stealer."

"Chili!" Bubbles said, slightly pinching her daughter's shoulder.

"Ow!"

"Huh? Was it something I said?" Blossom asks.

"It's nothing Blossom." Bubbles said, glaring at Chili. "Go to your room right now!"

"Fine!" Chili yells, running to her room and slamming the door.

"Umm, shall I come another day...?"

"No, no it's fine." Bubbles said in a more calming matter. "She'll eventually come out."

"Shall I... talk to her?"

"It's ok, she just needs time to cool off." Bubbles said, staring at her daughter's bedroom door. "I know Chili seems a bit ruff around the edges, but she really is a good girl."

Blossom sighed and sat on the couch. "Where's Maggie?"

"She and Bart went to the Springfield Dome to watch the Isotopes play." Bubbles said, taking a seat next to Blossom.

"I never thought that I would see Bart being nice to one of his sisters." Blossom jokingly said.

"Oh no, not all!" Bubbles said, laughing at Blossom a bit. "Bart had two free tickets, so Maggie threaten him to give her the other one."

"That's something I can believe." Blossom laughed.

Bubbles laughs a bit too. "So what do you feel like doing first!?"

"Do you want to do my hair? For old time's sake."

"I don't know...Chili...She."

Chili comes out of her room, she marches over to Bubbles, hugging her arm. "Mom only does my hair..."

"But she used to do mine. Bubbles, have you told her about the time you and Buttercup ruined my hair?"

"Oh yeah, I think I remember that." Bubbles said, pretending not to remember that day.

"Really?" Chili said, touching her bald area around her head. "We're you bald too?"

"I had some hair, but everyone still laughed at me. I felt so crushed... even the monster laughed at me!"

Chili doesn't say anything, she hopes down and walks over to Blossom. "I understand, when mommy cut my hair like this, everyone made fun of me...except Ezekiel...He was the only one who never said anything mean about me."

"Ezekiel is a nice kid. He always talks about you."

"Really?!" Chili said, with a more hyper tone. "What does he say!?"

"He asked me not to tell you, sorry."

"Humph!" Chili turns away with her shoulders crossed. "That jerk! I love him!"

Blossom giggled. "I have something for you."

"Is it food!?" Chili said, wide eyed with excitement.

"Chili you just ate." Bubbles said, padding her daughter's head.

"It's not food, it's something else." She searches something in her purse and takes a wrapped present from it. "Open it."

"Hmmm." Chili expects the small present, before opening it. "What the heck is it?"

"It's perfume!" Bubbles said smiling at her daughter's curiosity. "You use it to-"

Chili immediately dislikes it. "Ew!" She throws the perfume on the ground, spitting everywhere. "If it's not eatable I don't want it!"

That's a shame. You see, Ezekiel says that he likes that aroma..." Blossom said, expecting that reaction.

Chili swipes the perfume off the ground. "Teach me how use it?! I command you too!"

Blossom smiles. "It's simple, really. Just make sure that this spot is pointing at you and you press here."

Chili cringes the idea of having to eat the perfume, but to win her love over, she is willing to try again. She aims the perfume in her mouth again.

"Chili, no!" Blossom takes the perfume from her. "It's a body perfume! It's toxic if you put it in your mouth!"

"Oh." Chili said, tilting her head in confusion. Bubbles giggles from the side, she looked liked a confused puppy.

"Bubbles, aren't you worried? What if she gets sick?"

"I know I should be.." Bubbles said lifting her daughter up. "She means everything to me, but she's so cute when she's confused."

"Ah, mom quit it!" Chili said, hating to held up.

"Yes, she's cute." Blossom squeezes one of Chili's cheeks.

"Grrrr.." Chili growls, puffing her cheeks. "Show how to use the perfume" She hands it to Blossom.

"Easy, like this." She applies the perfume on her own body. She hides her lips when she applies it to her face.

Chili could smell the change on Blossom. "You smell like strawberry."

"That's the idea." Blossom smiled. "Ezekiel loves strawberries in every form."

"Give me!" Chili swaps the perfume from Blossom's hands. She immediately applies it everywhere on her body.

Blossom giggles and looks at her sister. "She's an angel."

"She's everything I wanted in a daughter. Always happy, independent and beautiful." Bubbles said with a wide smile. "Though she can be a little cocky..."

Blossom whispers to Bubbles. "Not to mention that she wants to date a boy at the age of 5."

"Well I think it's cute that she likes him. I even noticed that Ezekiel is more sociable with kids now that he spends time with Chili." Bubbles whispers, smiling a bit. "Still I don't know we're she gets that from."

"The cocky attitude? I'm pretty sure that she got it from Maggie. She might admire her."

"That's true, Chili always refers Maggie as her Mommy." Bubbles said, giggling a bit. "I guess that would make me the head women of the house."

Blossom looks at Chili again, who has used all the perfume. "Oh, Chili, you weren't supposed to use it all now..."

"But I smell good now, right?" Chili said, smelling her arm.

"Yes, but you will lose the aroma by the time you see Ezekiel again since he's gone for the weekend. He went camping with Elizabeth. So I'll have to get you more perfume."

"Ok." Chili, a little disappointed that she won't see her Ezekiel until Monday.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun in the mean time." Blossom smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"Oh I have an idea!" Chili said, running to her room. She comes back with a board game. "We can play Connect 4!"

"Chili that's a wonderful idea!" Bubbles said, smiling.

"What are the rules? I'm not familiar with this game."

"Well you slide this thingy in the thingy. You get all four to connect each other to win" Chili explains while showing how it's done.

"Oh, sounds like fun. Who starts?"

"Me!" Chili said, placing her first piece down.

Blossom puts hers.

Chili then puts her next move.

"Oh, I have anticipated that!" Blossom makes her move.

"Oh, nice!" Chili complements Blossom. "But not a sweet as this move!" She places her next piece.

"Oh, no!" Blossom makes another move. A bad one on purpose to let Chili win.

Chili grins widely as she makes her winning move. "Yes, I win!"

"Wow, well done, Chili!"

"Yay!" Chili starts jumping around. "Mom, did you see me win?!"

"Yes I did, good job!" Bubbles yells, hugging her daughter tightly.

Blossom giggles and pats Chili's head. "Good job."

Chili giggles a bit. "So how do you know my mom?"

"Oh, well... Bubbles?" Blossom looked at her sister.

"Chili... This is my sister." Bubbles explains.

"No, Aunt Buttercup is your sister." Chili said, picking her nose.

"This is my other sister." Bubbles explains again.

Chili looks over at Blossom, then back at her mom. "I don't see it." She flicks her booger on the ground.

Blossom smiles at her. "Imagine me blonde, with blue eyes and ponytails."

"Hmmm..." Chili looks very closely at Blossom. After a minute of looking, Chili runs into the kitchen. When she comes back, she has a roll of sliced bread, a package of ham and cheese and other items. She places them on the table. "Make me a sandwich."

Blossom confusedly looks at Bubbles. "Okay..." She takes the bread. "Shall I add more Ham than Cheese?"

"No I want more cheese and ham." Chili said, looking at Blossom. "If you really are my so called aunt, then you should know what kind of sandwich I want."

Bubbles steps in. "Chili I don't that it's necessary.."

Blossom speaks up. "Chili, I don't know much about you. That's why I'm here today, to meet you. I didn't want your mother to tell me too much about you, I want you to tell me."

"Na uh." Chili said, while wiggling her finger. "First my sandwich and then we'll talk."

Deal." Blossom prepared a sandwich and gave it to Chili.

Chili grabs hold of it, she inspects the said sandwich in her hand, she then begins sniffing it.

"It's a sandwich, not poison." Blossom jokingly says.

"I know, I know." Chili said, as she takes her first bite.

"So...?"

Chili puts her sandwich down. She climbs on the couch next to Blossom. She kisses her on the cheek. "It was ok...But you are my aunt."

Blossom hugged Chili. "Yay!"

"Aww!" Bubbles said, watching her sister bond with her daughter.

"You're such a nice, girl, Chili. Did your mother tell you why you were named like that?"

"She said because my first time eating as a baby was a tiny bowl of Wolf Chili." Chili said, showing her little hand. "It was this tiny."

"Well, yes, but also because Chili is your mother's favorite food."

"Oh." Chili said, turning to her mother. "Is that true?"

"Yes Chili." Bubbles said, smiling. "I named you after my favorite food, because it was sweet as you."

"Chili isn't exactly sweet..."

"Not if you add sugar on it!" Bubbles said sweetly.

"Oh, you still do that?" Blossom smiled.

"Oh course! I needed the extra energy to keep up with this Chili!" Bubbles grabs her daughter and holds her up high.

"Heh, heh, heh!" Chili laughs.

Blossom watches the scene, smiling. "None of my kids lets me do that."

"Aww, why?" Chili asks.

"I suppose that it runs in their... blood. It's complicated."

Chili growls for a bit, before walking over to her. "Up!"

Blossom giggles and grabs Chili, holding her up. Her heart soared. She always wanted to do this.

"Higher! Higher!" Chili said, getting excited.

"And you'll go higher!" Blossom leaves the floor while she moves Chili up and down.

"Wee!" Chili said, laughing hysterically. Bubbles watches in amusement.

Blossom returns to the floor and puts Chili down. "Thank you."

Chili giggles as she returns to her mother.

"Bubbles, I never doubted you. I always knew that you would be a wonderful mother."

Bubbles picks up Chili from the ground. "Well I always have to thank my wife for being my better half."

"Really? No offence, Bubbles, but I don't think that Maggie is the kind of woman who is good at parenting."

"Well mommy is not that bad." Chili spoke in, picking her nose again.

"Right..." In that moment, her phone started to ring. "Hello...? Oh, Lisa! Yes, I'm at Bubbles' right now... Really? Oh... Yes, I'll pick you up. I'll be there as soon as I can." She cut the call and put it pack on her pocket. "I'm sorry, but the engine of Lisa's car busted and I have to pick her up." She stood up.

"Aw you leaving!?" Chili said, sadden with her finger in her nose.

"Yeah, sorry. But I promise to come back soon and we'll have fun, okay?"

"Cool!" Chili said, taking her finger out of her nose. "Bring more perfume next and make sure it strawberry. Also some food would be great."

"Yes, of course." She giggled and hugged both Bubbles and Chili. "Bye!"

"Bye sis!" Bubbles said, hugging her sister. "I'm glad your home."

"Bye Auntie." Chili said. "Don't steal Ezekiel."

"Thank you Bubbles, and don't worry Chili, he's way too young for me. Besides, I love his mother."

"Huh?!" Chili said, surprisingly.

Bubbles was also shocked by what Blossom said. "What did you say?!"

It was too late, Blossom was long gone.

"That's right Bubbles, I'm in love with Lisa Simpson..."


End file.
